


【GuP】【ケイダジ】影子越深

by toratomo



Series: 【GuP】【ケイダジ】剪指甲世界線 [2]
Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toratomo/pseuds/toratomo
Summary: （2017.04.16發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）噗浪上的點文，指定CP是美英，tag：先虐後甜（但被我寫成了先沉重後不明所以OTZ寫完後覺得它是跟剪指甲這篇同一個世界線裡的故事，所以放到這個系列來。





	【GuP】【ケイダジ】影子越深

　　凱伊她，從來不會向人尋求協助的。  
　　大吉嶺往身側瞥了一眼，桑達斯戰車隊即將卸任的隊長依然傾身靠在欄杆上，開賽二十分鐘起就不發一語，既然對方無意閒聊，她也不是會主動開口的那種人。沉默最終是被雨給打破，在它真正下起來之前，站在她身後的學妹將折傘遞了過來，大吉嶺順便讓對方端走自己沒喝完的紅茶，她撐開傘，往沉默著的那人身邊靠過去，沒過幾秒，雨勢立刻變大了。  
　　「謝謝。」凱伊悶悶地道謝，她看著那一頭蓬鬆的金髮，沒來由地知道對方其實並不想待在她的傘下，只是出於禮貌，才沒有起身退開。  
　　已經潰不成軍的桑達斯戰車隊就要輸了，她們都知道。大雨之中，卻仍能聽見賽場中僅存成員們扯開嗓子唱著桑達斯校歌，零碎的歌聲從遠方傳來，聽來好像士氣仍然高漲，其實不然。  
　　凱伊更是直接閉上了眼睛，到宣布比賽結果的廣播響起時都沒有睜開。

　　跳下戰車，薔薇果來到自己身邊，大吉嶺看她的衣服已被淋濕，便低聲催促她先回去沖澡更衣，賽後檢討晚些再進行就好。相同的，過來參加友誼賽那個學校的代理隊長也悄悄地站在後面，距她們兩幾步遠處，不敢靠近她的隊長。大吉嶺看她在淋雨，抬手想要叫阿薩姆再拿把傘過來，手卻被凱伊抓住了。  
　　凱伊抬起頭來，唇上沒一絲血色，大吉嶺暗自嚇了一跳，更多是因為對方身上散發出來彷彿就要蒸騰的熱氣，凱伊離開欄杆轉過身，她的接班人則是很明顯地發起抖來，一陣沉默之後，凱伊無預警地大步跨出傘下，盛怒在其身周築起一層滾燙的障蔽，打在她身上的雨點彷彿都要蒸發。  
　　她站了很久，最後只從齒縫中蹦出一句「回去再說」。

　　送走桑達斯的運輸機之後，被她強行留下的凱伊仍舊繃著一張臉，大吉嶺讓她待在自己房間，就趕去開檢討會了。  
　　雖說會是一定得開，卻沒有什麼好檢討的，三十分鐘便草草結束──對手太弱了──沒有人說出來，大家卻都心知肚明，一場檢討下來隊員們都死氣沉沉。  
　　會後，她來不及多說些什麼來提振士氣，就匆匆離開，阿薩姆從後面追上來，與她並肩而行。  
　　「妳打算怎麼辦？」  
　　大吉嶺看看阿薩姆，緊抿嘴唇。  
　　「…這不算是私事，大吉嶺。」  
　　「我知道。」她抬手示意自己明白。就算她跟凱伊不是這樣的關係，桑達斯戰車隊若是遭遇什麼狀況，對聖葛羅的戰車隊來說也絕不能坐視不管。反對者可能會主張，聖葛羅本來就是戰車道強校，桑達斯不過是一隊友誼賽對手，然而事實擺在眼前，桑達斯對她們而言可不只是友誼賽對手而已。明眼人都看得出來，在友誼賽中受惠的不只是明顯強大了許多的桑達斯，她們從對方身上學到的東西隱而不顯，很多隊員，也是在跟桑達斯的比賽中被削去那些聖葛羅學生身上與生俱來的傲慢。僅僅以一位隊長的角度而言，她不希望明年的新進隊員面對的是那樣一盤散沙的桑達斯戰車隊。  
　　於公於私，都不是她能撒手不管的事情；若她出面干涉，也無人有資格置喙。  
　　「問題不在那裡，」她嘆氣「我煩惱的是，凱伊是不會願意接受我幫忙的。」  
　　「欸？怎麼會呢，那個凱伊？」好友顯然不太相信。  
　　就是會。她面露苦笑，已經到自己房門口了，她點點頭跟阿薩姆道別，推門進去。  
　　凱伊坐著擦頭髮，眼望窗外，很少見的表情，大概也因為這個人很少不知道該怎麼做或是感到猶疑。

　　桑達斯的戰車隊要說是被凱伊一手帶起的，也不為過，她堅定、開朗、公正、積極又受愛戴，原本只是以創造快樂回憶為重點的社團，在這位隊長的帶領下突然有了目標，她在享受比賽和追求勝利之間找到了絕妙的平衡點，並用行動證明給所有人看，她不大聲嚷嚷自己的頭銜，她把頭銜穿在身上，就算是穿著沒有明顯識別的戰車夾克，人群之中也可以一眼就看出這人就是隊長。本就頗有組織的桑達斯，在她的帶領下變成恐怖的黑馬，當時的大吉嶺對其也是有所忌憚的，導致在凱伊完全不做他想專程來和自己交流戰術時特別驚訝。  
　　然而她在隊伍中贏得太多尊敬了。  
　　太多了，多到整個桑達斯固執地只願意稱呼這張面孔為隊長，固執地亦步亦趨踩著她留下來的腳印，固執地堅持著信仰。那個代理隊長爬出戰車跨在砲塔上帶頭往前衝的時候，大吉嶺便一下感覺到不妙，蹙眉放下茶杯。  
　　她對於凱伊的戰術除了欣賞以外，還有那麼些愛惜的成分，那是因為她明白這一切都是一期一會。  
　　沒有凱伊的桑達斯被拔去翅膀，不會飛並不致命，致命的是她們以為自己只能飛。

　　大吉嶺站在幾步之外，先確定了對方已感受到自己的存在，接著才走過去，問道：「有什麼我能幫忙的嗎？」  
　　「……或許妳可以告訴我吹風機在哪裡？」  
　　她將對方要的東西拿出來，又問：「不如我幫妳吹吧？」而對方沒有反對，她就推開電源，用手撥起那一頭毛躁金髮，吹乾之後，蓬鬆度恢復了，卻不及平日柔順，大概是因為剛才淋雨的緣故。  
　　她放下吹風機，小心翼翼地說：「妳想要跟我談談嗎？」  
　　凱伊回頭朝她露出微笑，輕輕搖頭──表情簡直跟她想像中的如出一轍。  
　　「那我們去吃晚餐？」  
　　「我還不太餓。」  
　　「不然再住一晚吧？」今天不想談可以明天再談。  
　　「…我好像已經住太多晚了，再這麼下去總會被妳們學校的學生看到，傳開來的話妳不困擾嗎？」  
　　是沒錯，開口之後她才想起對方可是在兩天前就獨自開著小飛機過來找她了，然而這些都不是重點，哪怕凱伊直接丟下句「我就是不想談」她都覺得更舒暢些，無關乎唇槍舌戰，只是因為看到這樣的凱伊就令她心塞。  
　　阿薩姆的詫異情有可原，誰叫這個人總是很正確，讓人產生了她的性格之中容不下任何缺點的錯覺…凱伊當然不是怎樣的幫助都拒絕的啊，如果想跟新朋友或後輩打好關係，甚至會刻意讓對方幫上自己的忙，內容也在其能力範圍之內，真摯的態度亦不會讓對方反感。  
　　或許該更正為：真正麻煩的事，凱伊才不會願意接受自己幫忙。大吉嶺想著，沉下臉色。  
　　「妳生氣了嗎？」  
　　「…因為妳竟然拒絕了我三次。」她撒謊，被連續拒絕三次的確很傷自尊心（儘管這次並沒有），她自覺謊言很有說服力。  
　　雖然有說服力，卻沒考慮到「拒絕三次」這關鍵字會把話題引導到什麼方向去，只知道五分鐘後她們就在床上滾來滾去了……為什麼會變成這樣？百思不解的同時，想起曾被阿薩姆揶揄智商不低情商不高，就覺得自己是不是在什麼時候拿大把智商去換了一點點少得可憐的情商回來。

　　因為肚子餓醒來時，大吉嶺非常不開心。  
　　第三是因為肚子餓，第二是自己竟忘了處理正事，第一不開心的則是凱伊沒在床上，不知所蹤。  
　　起來找了一圈，才發現對方留了紙條，說要先回去。  
　　什麼忙也沒能幫上，她垮著肩膀坐了好一陣子，電話突然響了，一接起來裡頭傳來阿薩姆急促的聲音，說桑達斯隊長的飛機剛發來請求緊急降落的訊息，她愣了一下，抬頭看，才發現窗外完全是一片暴風雨的景色。

　　大吉嶺用肩膀夾住手機，一手撐傘，一手提著探照燈，雖然阿薩姆已經到艦橋去把所有的指示燈打開，她還是不放心。  
　　「…妳對我到底是有多麼不滿，才一定要在這種天氣飛回去！」  
　　『當然沒有，親愛的……因為我狀態不好才不想待在妳身邊…』那一邊似乎是開了擴音，聲量忽大忽小。  
　　「狀態不好就給我乖乖待在這裡啊！大笨蛋，給我下來！」她原想罵得更文雅而富有殺傷力一點，但腦中卻沒有大笨蛋、大傻瓜、大白癡以外的詞彙了。  
　　『…我在努力了！』  
　　經過好一陣令人心焦的盤旋，凱伊那架螺旋槳飛機終於降落…或許該說撞在甲板上。那個大笨蛋從座艙裡滾出來，對過來幫忙將飛機拖進升降梯裡的學生們道謝，大吉嶺丟開早就被強風折斷的雨傘走過去，狠捏那張好看的臉。  
　　「……大家都在看。」努力壓下痛呼的凱伊用氣音提醒她。大吉嶺抬頭看看周圍目睹了戰車道隊長超級不優雅舉動而騷動起來的眾人，又看看凱伊，全身都濕了，頭髮當然也是，她剛剛才幫她吹好的。大吉嶺越想越生氣，按住對方後腦壓向自己，氣勢驚人地吻了上去。  
　　一瞬間整個甲板上只剩下風雨的聲音。  
　　大吉嶺放開凱伊，凱伊的眼睛本來就很大了，她卻沒看過它們有哪一次瞪得跟現在一樣大。環視周圍，聚集的學生們也個個目瞪口呆。  
　　大吉嶺站起身，對凱伊拋下一句「過來」，一臉問心無愧抬高了下巴，轉身往回走。  
　　凱伊追上去之前，為了不讓女朋友因亂丟垃圾遭人非議，趕緊跑去把那枝卡在欄杆上的斷傘給撿回來。

 

─────────  
標題候補：  
　給老娘下來  
　吉嶺：憂鬱的凱伊也好可愛我該怎麼辦？  
　吉嶺：我有個超正超辣金髮馬子不怕妳們看  
　隔天八卦傳得整艦都是


End file.
